powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sandubadear
Size of the page: bytes. Archive at 20,000 bytes! Sorry but thats wrong... Actually thats wrong- "This was the time where the same kidnapper had killed three young girls in his hometown who were his classmates. Satoru eventually attempted and succeeded in preventing the original three victims from their death, but remained in a coma for 15 years due to being almost drowned in a frozen lake for obstructing the culprit. The coma resulted in the loss of his memories of the ordeal, especially the real kidnapper and murderer's identity." He doesn't just appear again in the present according to this piece of information. and since the manga is ending this piece of information is canon. This info is from the manga and from word of god as well. this is the spoiler I was talking about.SageM (talk) 00:54, February 6, 2016 (UTC)SageM This happens in chapter 31 and 32.SageM (talk) 00:57, February 6, 2016 (UTC)SageM Most likely its a coma fantasy. Since its confirmed in the manga that he ended up in coma for 15 years after the killer nearly drowned him in a river.SageM (talk) 01:02, February 6, 2016 (UTC)SageM I meant his sudden reappearance back in the present was a coma fantasy. since he actually managed to save the others, which he was unable to do the first time in his life that the events happened. Here is what I mean- 1. He managed to save his friends and kayo 2. He is discovers the killer, but ends up getting tricked by him and ends up in the lake. 3. He believes that he suddenly ends up back in the present, but is actually in a coma caused by the near drowning event. 4. He eventually wakes up back into reality and finds he was in a coma for 15 years instead of appearing back suddenly 5. His memories of the events are gone due to the accident and thus has to find the killers identity all over again. That basically summarizes what happens.SageM (talk) 01:22, February 6, 2016 (UTC)SageM Varied Replication. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:57, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :;-; ok 19:01, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Burrowing is basically what we have. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Imaginary Physics Manipulation is defined as "manipulate imaginary physics", no mention to what the method/way it happens. So whether they use mental, scientific, magical, etc. methods that allow User to do it all count. Posted to both sides incidentally. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:59, February 28, 2016 (UTC) So she has nothing to do with the power? Not User in that case. Might want t pass that detail to Imouto so she knows about it too. --(talk) 13:31, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Preferably not. We've pretty much banned all forms of materials that aren't from real world, mainly because if we allow one we're getting every single one. Someone tried adamantine I think... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Reinol is not a user of imaginary elements... Hi I checked out Lev Reinol Flauros' page on the typemoon wiki and it says absolutely nothing about him having or using the imaginary elements power. I don't know where you got the information that he can use this power, but according to the wiki he doesn't have it. Sorry but unless you can show proof that he can use the power he will stay removed., plus the link is wrong since it just leads to the community wikia.SageM (talk) 22:42, February 28, 2016 (UTC)SageM The elements of dream demons are not actually named. They appear to come in forms we can understand, but considering each of the dream demons are from the world of dreams and not part of the natural world, all the elements they used are considered to be imaginary both metaphorically and literally. And Hollow and Nothingness are in fact used(and considering the manga is still ongoing, they will probably show other examples as the story progresses).SageM (talk) 23:13, February 28, 2016 (UTC)SageM Notorious BIG According to the actual story(not the wiki, but the actual manga) Notorious BIG counters everything, constantly changing to counter, match or surpass whatever its fighting. It cannot be destroyed because its not alive and fighting it just makes it stronger. None of the characters could defeat it, so the only thing they could do is dump it the ocean before it became to powerful for even that to work. though considering that it can never die eventually even that won't work anymore. Its one of (if not the) most powerful stand in the entire series, in fact only Purple Haze and Gold Experience Requiem come anywhere near its level of power.SageM (talk) 20:42, March 1, 2016 (UTC)SageM Way too specific, could be usable if you can think how to expand the concept. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:35, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I'd say it gets bit too specific. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Combination of Anatomical Liberation and limited Intangibility I'd say. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:56, March 8, 2016 (UTC) thats not quite the same. thats not quite the same as this power, as the user has no control whatsoever. its completely out of there hands. this power implies the user has control, its more like an achievement in ignorance, as the user does something incredible and don't realize its incredible until someone points it out to them.SageM (talk) 21:14, March 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM Cayeb's adminship.... Hi, just wanted to let you know it seems that one of the staff members keeps reactivating Cayebs adminship. I don't know why though. Plus he isn't really answering questions anymore it seems. as he has deleted the message everytime someone posts one on his talk page. So I don't know if he will actually ever answer your question. Just thought you should know.SageM (talk) 22:04, March 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Use them/they/etc, instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:08, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Frost stingers The Stinger Protrusion page doesn't specifically say that the stingers have to be natural, only that they protrude from the body. In any event, I asked Gabriel456 what he thinks so this doesn't turn into an edit war. Smijes08 (talk) 01:41, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I honestly can't understand what the heck is going on but I locked the page until this issue is resolved Gabriel456 (talk) 01:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) You know how to rename them? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:36, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Closest thing we have is Singularity, Undetermined Existence has certain similarities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:00, March 13, 2016 (UTC) a few users for your power idea... Users of Singularity for one. As there completely unique and one of a kind beings. A few examples from the list include- 1. Tomoki Sakurai(this is confirmed in the backstory) 2. Darkseid(revealed in the tie-in comic to smallville) 3. Living Tribunal (he is considered Omni-dimensional, meaning there is exactly one and only one of him in the totality of existence) There are a few others but I don't remember there names at the moment. Hope this helps!SageM (talk) 21:31, March 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM One other user- 4. The Sleeper (from Worm) Also I think you may want to call the power Omni-Dimensional Existence or Omni-Dimensional Mimicry/Physiology, since it implies there exists only one example of the user in creation.SageM (talk) 21:52, March 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM I know that, but that's literally how marvel comics describes the power, for beings that there exists only one of in creation, they exist nowhere else in both space and time. a singular unique entity.SageM (talk) 23:15, March 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM Actually she does represent the alpha reality. BB actually does have this- The power of creation of the mother goddesses originated with Catalhoyuk's forgotten goddess 8000 years ago who was the mother of the earth goddesses who created the earth and the “'root” that created all creation'.8 It branched to many others goddesses over time, including Tiamat, Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Anat, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Athena. The earth mother is a protector guardian deity revered by the people, and she is the sacrifice that feeds them with the crops born from her body and the beasts of the fields and the forests. Her true nature is the cycle of life and death, the circle of the food chain where she feeds man with her blood and flesh, kills man over time and absorbs him as nutrition, and once again feeds man with her replenished blood and flesh. She represents the system of life itself, so those born of the earth cannot deny her authority. Only when they have fulfilled the wish of the Çatalhöyük, leaving the planet for space and ending the infantile stage of intelligent lifeforms, will they no longer be bound to it. BB represents the earth mother and the Root. the root is the source of all realities and all time and space. This is taken from the TYPE-MOON wiki. So yes, she does represent the Alpha reality.SageM (talk) 02:15, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM BB also appears in Koha-Ace and Capsule Servant as well.SageM (talk) 02:27, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM I can't find anything that says that Capsule Servant is a spin-off game, it just says it is a side game that was included with Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. It doesn't say that its a spin off.SageM (talk) 02:34, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM It could just be another parallel world, there are a lot of them in the series after all. especially if we include Carnival Phantasm(which features characters from all the Nasuverse franchises, including Prototype and Notes, and I read somewhere that it to is considered a parallel universe.)SageM (talk) 02:42, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM Besides, take a look at Fate/Grand Order. it features characters from almost all the games and some of the visual novels as playable characters. including some of the servants that were officially axed from the canon. Its as messed up a plot as capsule servant and its a legitimate game.SageM (talk) 02:47, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM Actually she does, she is supposed to be introduced in a future update. As people who did some data mining in the game found out that the Alter-Egos are going to be introduced in a future update, and since they were created by BB its pretty much a certainty that she will be showing up as well. So I guess there is no more point in arguing about her not showing up outside of fate/extra anymore. Even Beast is planned to show up, and he was only introduced in Fate/Prototype!SageM (talk) 02:54, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM It even says that all the characters from Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC are going to be introduced in Fate/Grand Order.SageM (talk) 02:59, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM Considering the fact that the new character Shielder has a defense equal to that of Sabers Avalon(which is completely invincible to everything, up to and including the 5 true magics) I don't think that adding BB will change things that much.... ^^;;;SageM (talk) 03:10, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM Its strength is proportional to the will of the user, meaning that if the users will is complete and totally unwavering it would be nearly equal to avalon. Especially since its greater then Rho Aias already. Besides for all we know it may be able to tank Ea as well if the servants will is strong enough.... Unless the users will is timid and weak, then I don't see too much being able to break through it....Well maybe the MEoDP(mystic eyes of death perception).SageM (talk) 03:24, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM But hey, i could be totally wrong on this. but thats how Lord Camelot looks to me according to the description. ^^;;SageM (talk) 03:27, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM Have fun. And please talk with Imouto-tan, she (yes, I'm pretty sure about that) wanted to know reason for this: "All I did was call him out on bullying another user and didn't wrong or slight him not once until her started calling me a "fat dude"". We do have certain rules about insults even if those aren't enforced much. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:45, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Satoru's Power The closest example to Satoru's power is Temporal Restarting, as temporal reload would require a save point. There isn't any other power on this wiki close enough to match it i'm afraid. So you might as well just repost him.SageM (talk) 23:06, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM I'd say that's both way too specific and more like special effect of resurrection. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:53, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Still too specific, ie. usable in only very particular conditions. Pretty much by definition. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:10, March 16, 2016 (UTC) While the idea itself is interesting, it's maybe bit too narrow. Could it be expanded? I know there's condition that prevents people from reading/recognizing numbers, I'm sure there are similar conditions where the target isn't able to recognize something. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:42, March 18, 2016 (UTC) That'd work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:06, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, March 20, 2016 (UTC)